


Thanks

by MadokaFan1234



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: hes friggin dead, i cant believe ive done thjs, omg, rip sweet child, the four all love him tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9907694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadokaFan1234/pseuds/MadokaFan1234
Summary: Milo Murphy died at 27, and it took a bit of a toll on his pals. Especially at the funeral.





	

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont hate me i love the sweatervest child i swear

His death was unexpected.

It came so sudden. Car crash. 27-year old Milo Murphy was found dead on August 16th, 1:13 pm. As Melissa broke the news with a heavy heart, his family wept in silence. Everyone else was numbed by the news, as the boy was bound to kick the bucket sooner or later. But it was somewhat of a shock that the cause would be so melodramatic. No big lightning flashes or meteor strike, just a simple hit and run. Many were saddened that a man as joyous and sweet as Milo would die so young. 

The funeral was bleak. The Murphys had to hold it on short notice, with only his closest friends and relatives invited. The church was barren with rows, and the priest's words were deadpan, uncaring. Soon, it was time for the eulogies. 

Melissa Chase stepped forth first, black dress dragging the steps. She was holding it together, though it was obvious that she was on the verge of tears. She had been the only one to witness the death of her childhood friend, and was second-in-charge of planning the funeral. With a deep sigh, she began her speech. 

"I've known Milo since, well, forever. Every year, there was a new incident. 1st grade, paint spilled everywhere. 7th grade, bowling...enough said. High school, the burning of lots and lots and lots of textbooks..." a sad chuckle escaped her lips. "But I stood by. And those were some of the most eventful days of my life. Who knows? Maybe I wouldn't be who I am now without a little adventure in my life. Thanks, Milo," a smile peeked from her lips as she stepped down from the pedestal. She exchanged looks with Zack as they swapped spots. 

Taking a nervous breath, Zack looked into the small crowd of people, then at his speech. Milo's death was sudden, giving him less time to create a speech. He remembered the night where he awoke in shock as his phone rang, a sobbing Melissa on the other end with the news. Beads of sweat poured down his forehead as he skimmed through his paper, before finally beginning.

"So...7th grade. First day of school. There's this one kid at the bus stop and everyone avoids him. I don't know his name or why everyone is avoiding him, so I go up to talk. Milo was his name, and no one seemed to be very fond of him. Tough guy, I presumed. Then a pipe comes tumbling towards us, and suddenly we're on a race with the school bus!" He smiled a bit as he reminisced about that one fall day. "And the rest is history. The most adventurous, thrilling days of my life were because of Milo. I'm gonna miss him," He glanced at the closed casket as he made his way down. He tried to exchange looks with Sara, but her head was hung low. Reasonable, as she was his sister and all.

When she brought her head up, there were heavy bags under them. She had been the one planning the funeral day and night, making calls and reservations, with little time to actually create a speech. But either way, she began. 

"My brother was one of the most kind, loving, sweetest men I've ever known!" She was probably the most passionate, as tears began seeping through the corner of her eyes as she spoke. "No matter what, he would do his best to make his friends happy. Nothing would stop him from having the best day ever...thank you...thank you!" She crumpled her paper, tears dripping down her face as she wept in sorrow over her dead brother. Melissa got up from her seat and escorted the woman out of the room. 

The room was silent for a few minutes, tension prickling the air. With an awkward cough, Bradley got up from his seat. His shoulders were broad, glassing reflecting the autumn sun shining from the painted glass window. He was the only one who seemed calm, but that seemed to deteriorate as he began his speech. 

"For as long as I've known Milo, it seems like he stole everything from me. My attention, my friends, my winning streak....7th grade was wild, to say the least," he took a breath in-between, continuing his speech with a heavy sigh. "But even then, I respected him. He stood tall, even in the face of danger, and stayed calm when times got hard. I wish I could say that about myself..." Tender tears began to drip from his eyes, staining his paper, but unlike Sara, he ignored them. "Thank you, Milo Murphy." And with that, he returned to his seat. With final blessings, the funeral concluded.

The reception was boring. Wine glasses clinked in empty silence, as everyone ate in peace. It felt like forever in a perpetual boredom, but Melissa had a different plan.

"Wanna join?" 

"You seem awfully happy for someone who just spoke at her friend's funeral."

"Eh, we're all tired of crying. Sara's putting on a Dr. Zone Files marathon. Wanna come? We all need some relief." An inviting smile graced Melissa's face, replacing the sadness of her last expression.

The two men looked from the church to their friend, before nodding in unison.

That night was filled with glee. Mindless glee. The four friends sat in the middle of the Murphy household, laughing and snickering at Dr. Zone and Time Ape's escapades. Sorrow-filled speeches and melancholic wine and dines were replaced with joking banter and spilled snacks between the group. Eventually, the sci-fi show was drowned out by happy memories of their late friend. As the night went on and the four had fun, they all shared one thought.

Milo would have wanted this.

**Author's Note:**

> i aged him up to soften the blow


End file.
